Sleepover
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Amy hosts a sleepover and invites Cream and Blaze. At the same time, Rouge holds a slumber party and invites Shade and Wave. They decide to have a scavenger hunt, and Amy's too prideful not to oblige. Small Sonamy, Silvaze, Knuxouge and maybe others. Read
1. Arrival

**Finally thought of a story idea! It's about time, 'eh? Anyways, as I said in my profile, this is going to be very Amy-centric, but expect a lot of Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Shade and Wave too. I was hoping to post this on Monday, but knowing me, that certainly didn't happen.**

**Flames are NOT allowed, because they are utterly pointless and I don't want to waste my life reading them. However, I am MORE then open to constructive criticism, and of course anything that tells me to continue, because I know myself all too well and any words of encouragement will help me finish the story.**

**Alright, let's do this! Sorry that it's so short, I promise that the chapters that follow will be much longer! This is only the intro chapter, where I introduce all the boring crap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Jeez.**

**&&**

Amy Rose was known for a lot of things. She was pushy, at times annoying, and sure knew how to get her way. She was well known for being madley in love with Sonic. But was she able to throw a successful sleepover that didn't include chasing after the blue blur himself? Blaze wasn't so sure. She liked Amy and all- she was a good person with a heart that was just a little bit too big- and had absolutely nothing against her. But chasing after Sonic was such a big part of the pink hedgehog's life. Was it actually possible?

Blaze hesitated at first, before finally knocking on Amy's door. She was welcomed by the smell of butter popcorn and the sight of a petite pink girl in a white short sleeved shirt and purple polka dotted pajama pants. "Blaze!" She beamed as she allowed the lilac cat into her house. "Thanks so much for coming. You can put your stuff in my room. Cream's already here."

Blaze did as she was told, and changed into her red silky chinese matching top and bottoms. She pulled on her white fuzzy socks and slid into the living room, where Amy and Cream were sitting on the couch and throwing popcorn at each other. Cream admitted a giggle. Blaze sat down on the opposite end of the couch and looked at them.

"What do you want to do?" The perky hedgehog finally spoke up after pulling stray popcorn from her quills. "We could watch a movie, play truth or dare or have a pillow fight."

Blaze shrugged meekly. She didn't really care what they were going to do. Cream, however, felt very strongly about what she wanted to do. "Let's call Rouge!"

Amy nodded at the small rabbit. She took out her white and pink cellphone and hit speed dial 2. Instantly, Rouge answered. Amy blinked. Rouge always did have a weird nack of knowing when someone was calling before the phone actually rang. "Hey, Rosy."

"Amy." Amy replied into the phone, gritting her teeth. "My name is Amy. Not Rosy, not pinky. Amy." She knew that Rouge was growing with the conversation after she started to complain, so Amy used her better judgement and switched the topic. "So, how's your sleepover going?"

She heard Rouge sigh on the other line. "Nothing much, torturing Shade has kind of lost it's lust after the 5th time. I think Wave's upstairs looking at my diamonds, so you'd better make this quick."

"Um, make what quick?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Amy, why did you call?"

"..." The pink hedgehog paused. "Because Cream asked me to?"

Rouge was suddenly much more upbeat. "Amy, I just thought of the most amazing, awesome and utterly magnificent idea. And since you just happen to be on the phone with me, I'll grace you with it's marvelousness."

Amy paused for a moment, making a strange face. Blaze and Cream looked at her, half concered and half amused. "Rouge, are you high?"

"No, you rascal. I'm not." Rouge heard Amy growl and continued. "I think we should have a contest."

Now, Amy was interested. She hit the speakerphone button on her phone, so Blaze and Cream could be clued in as well. "Continue."

"Okay." Rouge did the same as Amy did, hitting the speaker phone and screaming at Wave and Shade to come downstairs and listen. Shade was a little 'tied up', and by tied up I mean Rouge had her chained to a beam in her massive house. Wave had to un cuff her and then drag her down the stairs- flying, of course- causing poor Shade to have a very uncomfortable time, and then threw her on the couch as Wave stood next to Rouge. Why had Shade agreed to come again? "Okay, so this is how it's gonna go. There are going to be be 3 objectives, and we have to have proof of each team completing them. After we finish, run to the coffee shot. Whoever wins.. um.."

"Has the satisfaction of winning?" Cream suggested, innocently. Amy and Blaze stared at her. "...Sorry. Continue."

"...._never mind_. Whoever looses has to run around in public stark naked."

Blaze looked generally concerned. There was _no way_ that she was going to streak! Cream looked downright scared, and Amy, of course, looked determined. "YOU'RE ON!"

Blaze and Cream stared at the pink hedgehog. Rouge cackled on the other end. "Then let the best team win."

Amy smirked to herself and nodded even though Rouge couldn't see her. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her wait. "We plan to."

"That was a horrid comeback, Rosy. Shame on you." Wave shouted as some shushing was heard on the other line. For every body's safety, Blaze grabbed Amy's cellphone and hit the end button. Amy angry was almost as scary as Amy in love.

**&&**

**That's that. Yikes. Anyways, leave a review if you want more, and/or if you want to suggest some things. I already know what the objectives are, so don't bother suggesting that. As I said, there is going to be a small bit of Silvaze and Sonamy, but maybe some Shadaze, because of one of the trials. MAYBE some romance for Cream, but I don't know. I'm not exactly fond of her *shot*.**

**Until next time, bye! And sorry about the cliffhanger. I tend to do that a lot... *shot again***

**DANG IT, SHADOW! GET OUT OF HERE!**


	2. Issues

**Alright! Chapter two! Now I'm really going on this bad boy. This chapter is definitely much longer then the last one. I plan on updating this every few days because I'm feeling awfully inspired and I want to make sure that I vent that out as much as I can so this story will be actually finished!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. Wait. Does that even make sense?**

**&&**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cream bounced as she landed on the ivory colored couch. She giggled and squirmed a bit, before finally stopping. She was laying on her stomach, with her elbows resting on the couch and her hands supporting her head in the air.

"There's just one minor problem.." Blaze began, before giving Amy the evil eye. "There's no way in hell I'm going to streak."

Amy sent her a weak smile, before shifting her weight and giggling. "No worries. We'll win."

"How can we win if we don't even know the trials?" Blaze questioned. Amy's face went blank. "Amy!"

The pink hedgehog winced and held her hands in front of her face, taking a step away from the enraged cat. "Simmer down, Blaze. I'm sure Rouge will just text me with the details. No need to bite my head off, princess."

Blaze still looked a tad irritated, taking another step towards Amy. "What if we don't agree with one of the challenges? I mean, this is Rouge we're talking about."

Amy looked at her with an even smile. "C'mon, it's not like she's gonna make us play tonsil tennis with Knuckles. Don't worry too much." She hugged her quickly. "Loosen up, have a little fun!"

"Please don't touch me." Blaze replied rather curtly. Amy took three steps away from the pyrokinetic feline. "Thank you."

Amy's phone became to vibrate as her sugary-sweet ring tone echoed throughout her house. She jumped over to her phone and hit a button as she began to chew on her lower lip. Blaze's left eye twitched ever so slightly. "Er, nice ring tone."

Cream giggled. "I picked it out for her myself."

Amy's face stayed completely indifferent as she cleared her throat. "Alright, here's what Rouge has arranged. One, we have to dress the mall manikins with our clothes. Two, we have to get a boy to kiss us for more then 5 seconds, and we can't be the one that starts the kiss. And finally, we have to get a shirt from Shadow's house. We have to get proof of all three, meaning that for the first two we need pictures." She looked up from the cellphone to see Cream and Blaze staring at her. "My cell's a camera phone, so we're good."

"That's it?" Blaze mused, somewhat relieved. She anticipated them to be much, much worse. Amy nodded quickly. "Okay, fine. How are we getting there? Rouge has a car."

Amy beamed at Blaze. "So do I."

Cream looked confused as she sat up. "Amy, you're 14. You're not old enough to drive. How can you have a car?"

Amy simply winked at the young rabbit and motioned for the two to follow her. The two girls exchanged looks before following the eccentric hedgehog girl into her yard. She dashed across her lawn, and then pulled off a tarp, revealing a boxy looking pink car that seated 2. "_Tadaah_!"

Blaze looked at Amy as if she were crazy. Cream, however, looked ecstatic. "Shotgun!"

**&&**

The three girls finally pulled into the mall parking lot. Blaze fixed her frazzled fur as she shot Amy an annoyed look. Amy smiled sheepishly at the cat as she made a mad dash for the mall entrance. Blaze and Cream struggled to keep up as Amy burst through the doors and ran to the store Rouge had told them to use, _Kichi's_. Amy's smile instantly dropped.

Blaze and Cream finally caught up, leaning on Amy for support as they caught their breaths. "Geez, Amy." Cream panted.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, breathlessly as Amy pointed at the manikins. Sure enough, they had already been dressed by Rouge and her group's clothes. "So?"

Amy looked horrified. "All that's left is the male manicans, Blaze." She held up a pink skirt. "I don't think any guy is going to fit into this, honestly."

Blaze shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try."

Amy nodded, her perky attitude seemingly back. She grabbed onto the two girl's wrists and dragged them into the store, once again running. Cream flapped her ears to keep up and Blaze was stumbling over her feet. They finally made it to the area where the manikins were held. Blaze attempted to open it. "It's locked."

"Move, please." Amy asked, perhaps a too politely for what she was about to do. Blaze did as she was asked, and Amy whipped out her Piko Piko hammer, smashing it against the door. Amy bashed a hole into the door and crawled through, motioning them for them to follow her.

Blaze shook her head. "Nice, Amy. Real subtle. I'm sure nobody saw or heard that, and I'm even more sure that nobody is going to see the huge gaping hole in the door. _Nope_."

Amy ignored her and set the bags down. Cream began to pull the manikin's pants off. Blaze spied a huge blush on the young rabbit's face as she did so. Giggling lightly, Amy also seamed to notice it as she pulled the shirt off of her manikin, having seemingly no issue with stripping him. Blaze rolled her eyes at Amy's eagerness and copied her.

The hard part, Amy noted, was trying to fit the shirt onto the body. Since the male manikins didn't have the proper curves that a female would have, the shirts didn't exactly fit on the right way. Amy had to tug and pull on it until it finally fit, tearing a bit at the sides. "Jeez, why did I get the muscular manikin?"

Blaze shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I got the fat one. Stop complaining."

Cream looked at the ridiculously dressed manikin in front of her. She had dressed it in one of Amy's red dresses, but it looked even more silly because she had tied a feather boa around the waste and had a pair of purple boots on his feet. She giggled. "He's so pretty now!"

Blaze blinked and looked out the window in front of her. Several people were staring at them, including Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. She smiled weakly and waved at them. Only Tails found the strength to wave back; Knuckles was looking at them as if they were stupid and Sonic was laughing manically. "Um, guys, we have an audience."

Both Amy and Cream turned around. Tails was still in shock, Knuckles was giving them the _'are you fricken kidding me_?' look, and Sonic was almost on the ground, holding his sides laughing. Amy stuck out her tongue out at the three boys and flipped out her cellphone. Cream flew next to the manikin Amy had dressed and Blaze let one hand sneak into the picture as Amy unleashed the blinking flash of her camera phone.

"Hurry! We're falling behind!" Amy mused as she jumped out of the hole in the wall, running over to where the boys were standing. She glomped onto Sonic.

Blaze facefaulted. "Didn't you just say hurry? We don't have time for this!"

"What's the hurry?" Knuckles asked as he stretched his arms behind his head. "Besides, pulling Amy off of him is like trying to pull gum out of your fur. Trust me, it's hard. Nearly impossible."

Cream gave him a look. "How would you know what that feels like?"

Knuckles made a scowling sound as he looked at the ground. "Rouge."

Amy giggled a little as she let go of the older male. Sonic exhaled in relief. He didn't bother trying to get away anymore- he had long learned that that was a battle that he'd never win- and just tried to hold in until Amy decided to let him go and breathe. "We're in a bet with Rouge."

Amy's cell phone suddenly rang, the all too familiar ring tone echoing throughout the mall. All heads turned to the petite pink female as she flipped open her phone and said "Hello?"

Everyone watched as her mouth made an 'O' shape as she gasped lightly. "Oh, hi, Vanilla. Every thing's fine, we're at home watching a movie." She chewed on her lip. "What movie?...um.. what was it called again, Blaze?" Amy looked at the lilac colored cat in desperation.

Blaze threw her hands up in response. "Don't look at me! I have no idea!"

Cream bounced in thought for a moment, until it hit her like a sack of bricks. "High School Musical!" She squealed happily as she began to dance around, mimicking Sharpay's dance moves. Knuckles face palmed as Tails looked around nervously, to see if anyone was still staring.

"High School Musical." Amy stated boldly. She waited for a moment, nodding and listening to Vanilla. "Okay. I understand. We'll be here. Bye!" She hung up and screamed.

Several people looked over in alarm. Sonic and Knuckles clamped their hands over the tsundere's mouth as she finished her minor temper tantrum. "What?" Blaze asked, impatiently.

"Vanilla is coming to give Cream her stuff that she forgot." Amy managed, a crazed look emplanted across her face. She looked completely freaked. "And we're not there."

"So let's go back!" Cream said quickly. "And then we'll just leave again once my mom leaves."

Blaze finally caught the whiff of Amy's panic. "But if we stop back at Amy's house, we'll loose this challenge for sure. And I am not loosing this thing, I refuse to streak!"

Sonic looked at her. "What?"

Amy shook her head. "Never mind." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Okay, lets be reasonable about this. We can do this. Let's just weight our options and think this out."

The six of them sat in thought for a long moment until Sonic snapped his fingers, suddenly struck with inspiration. "I got it! Knucklehead, Tails and I will stall Rouge and whoever she's with! That way, you guys can go deal with Vanilla."

Blaze exhaled in relief, Cream cheered happily and Amy grabbed his face and pressed her lips up against his cheek. "Brilliant!" She beamed as she grabbed the feline and the rabbit as she ran off towards the exit. "She's with Wave and Shade! And don't kiss any of them!" She shouted as they dashed out the door, a little too giddy for her own good.

"Amy, that's cheating." Cream finally realized as the three girls squished into the small pink car that was built for two people.

"No it's not." Blaze countered. "It's a smart strategic move."

Amy turned the key in the ignition. "Let's do this."

She slammed her foot on the gas peddle and sped out of the parking lot like a mad man, causing the two girls wedged in between Amy and the door to be thrusted into the back of their seats, screaming equally as loud as one another. They looked at each other and continued to scream. They looked at Amy and screamed. They looked at the road and screamed. They screamed like they were giving birth.

"You're killing my ears!" Amy shouted, attempting to make her voice heard over the two girls next to her.

"_AHHHHHHH_!!!"

**&&**

**Yay, the chapter is finally done! The boys finally made their way into the plot. Shadow and Silver will also appear, as well as Jet and Storm. I think I made Cream a little too odd in this chapter, though. Oh well, I like her better this way. She's funnier, and it'll work better this way for later on in the story.**

**Poor Knux, Rouge is throwing her chewed gum in his fur.**

**R&R, please!**


	3. Chaos

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Between studying for finals and doing stupid projects that my teachers didn't need to assign and finishing my video for Nelly's video contest, I just haven't had the time to write this. But I have a free day now, so I figured I might as well get the next chapter done and over with. I'm finally getting into the good stuff.**

**This chapter might be a little crazy, but that's good. It's supposed to be. The three girls are rushing home, trying to beat Vanilla there, and Amy of all people is driving. Get what I'm saying here?**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning anything...**

**&&**

Amy sped down the road, going about 15 above the actual speed limit. Blaze and Cream were scared. Not that they weren't before when Amy had exited the mall parking lot doing 45, but they were more so scared now then they were before. One unknown fact about Amy Rose that they had uncovered was that she had a serious case of road rage. Blaze was afraid that Amy was going to slip up and swear or flip someone off at this rate.

As Amy cut another angry person off, Blaze decided it was best to soothe everyone's nerves by switching on the radio. Bad move. She didn't expect some angry heavy metal to come roaring over the speakers, nearly causing each of the girls to go deaf. In fact, the car even swerved until Blaze shut the god-awful music off so Amy could think straight. "Why was that in there?"

Amy sweat dropped slightly. "Well, Shadow gave me this car, and I've never actually had to use it until now..."

Blaze slapped her forehead, sighing. "That explains everything."

Suddenly, the three of them heard sirens. They all cocked their heads to see flashing lights behind them too. Blaze moaned louder this time. "Oh, good going, Amy! Now we're gonna get arrested because you're too young to drive."

"Why didn't you just drive, Miss Blaze?" Cream mused, shivering in her seat a little bit. It was quickly getting darker and colder and Cream wasn't even wearing a sweater.

"..." Blaze blinked. Why_ hadn't_ she driven?

The cop came around the side of the car as Amy rolled down the window. He was a young looking gray wolf. He looked tired, like he had been on patrol for a while and just wanted to go home and snuggle up to his wife. "Miss, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"I know I was speeding," Amy began, and much to Blaze's amazement and relief, sounded much older then she usually did. She sat up straight, making herself look taller as well. Maybe they could pull this off. "But my friend was sick and I needed to get to the hospital fast."

Both Amy and Blaze turned their heads to look at Cream. Cream sat there for a moment until she realized what was going on. She began to cough very poorly and shook like crazy. Blaze began to pat her back. The cop looked annoyed and tired. "What ever. Get this girl to the hospital soon. Don't run anyone over. Blah-blah. I don't get payed enough for this job."

"Thank you, officer!" Amy called as she rolled up the window and once again stepped on the gas peddle. The car took off like a rocket, repeating what had happened in the mall parking lot. Cream and Blaze this time around, however, didn't scream. They expected it in a way.

Amy took a sharp left turn and drove onto her lawn. Everyone ran out of the car as Amy threw the tarp back over it and then doddled behind them as they rushed into Amy's house. "Crap!" Amy gasped. "I don't have High School Musical!"

Blaze groaned. "That's great."

Cream ran to her bag and pulled out a High School Musical DVD from it. She dashed over to Amy's DVD player and stuffed the CD in, grabbed the remote, and like a pro navigated to the scene selection to somewhere in the middle of the movie. Blaze stared. "How many times have you done this, Cream?"

"What?" Cream blinked innocently at Blaze. "It's not like I haven't snuck out before."

Amy and Blaze both looked blown back. They'd never snuck out before, but goodie-goodie Cream, who picked flowers for her mother and even people she didn't know because it was nice, had? Neither of them said anything as Vanilla knocked on the door. "Come in!"

The tall rabbit walked in, gazing around the room. Amy and Blaze were lounging on Amy's couch and Cream was dancing to 'Bop To The Top' as if she had known the entire dance, which essentially she did, having seen the movie so many times. Blaze had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and Amy was sitting on her legs. "Hi!"

"Hello." Vanilla said kindly as she handed Cream her bag. "Are you girls having fun?"

"Yeah." They all chorused. Vanilla raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly as Amy and Blaze exchanged looks.

Vanilla began walking to the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Cream. Goodnight! Don't stay up too late!"

"We won't!" They all chorused once again. As soon as Vanilla left the three girls darted out of the room, not even bothering to turn off the TV or the DVD player. They figured that if Vanilla drove by she'd see the lights and assume that they were still watching the movie and not bother to call them.

Amy went to hop into the driver's seat but Blaze grabbed her wrist. "Wait!"

The pink hedgehog gazed back at the cat and emitted a confused expression. "What? We need to get going."

"I think I should drive, since we've already been pulled over once and I'm over the driving age." Blaze rationalized. Amy blushed a bit before nodding and sliding into the car anyways, but sitting in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, creating a spot that wasn't originally a seat. But it worked for her, and Blaze wasn't going to bother arguing with her now. "Alright." Blaze said as she sat in the seat and buckled her seat belt. "Let's do this thing."

**&&**

"How are we supposed to distract them?" Knuckles mused as the three boys ran in the direction Rouge and her party had gone. They had been running for 5 minutes and there was still no sign of an ivory bat, an orchid swallow or the female echida anywhere. "It's not like we can tell them that we're helping Amy. Then they'll just run."

Sonic looked at Knuckles and have him a toothy grin. "Why don't you just knock them out like you do with everything else when you're confused?"

The red echidna's nose flared as he pointedly looked away from the speedster. "Shut up. I don't do it that often."

Tails, who had remained silent the entire time, rolled his eyes. He usually liked to ignore their bickering, but he had experienced first hand what the dread locked boy could do if he was confused enough. "Guys, arguing is going to get us no where. Why don't we just ask them to help us find something?"

Sonic took a sharp turn as Knuckles and Tails followed. "Because they're on a scavenger hunt and that'd slow them down?"

The three boys finally caught sight of the girls as they dived behind a bush. They were standing on the sidewalk, looking around. Shade was sitting, however, with her hands holding up her chin and huffing. Knuckles sighed and looked at Sonic. "Why did you even suggest us helping them? I'm sure they could have worked this out themselves, but _noooo_, you gotta help your goddamn girlfriend!"

Sonic flushed. "Amy is _not_ my girlfriend."

"I never said she was." Knuckles grinned. "For all you know I could have been talking about Blaze. But maybe I was, considering the way you blushed like nuts when she kissed you."

"Shut up!" Sonic lashed out as he shoved Knuckles. The two rolled around a bit before finally leaving the safety of the bush, exposing them to Rouge, Wave and Shade. Shade giggled lightly as Rouge and Wave arched their eyebrows at them, amused. They rolled around throwing punches at each other until Knuckles had managed to deck Sonic in the face. "OW!"

Tails flew out in front of them and pulled them apart. They started to claw at each other, which in turn caused Tails to be thrown back and fall on his butt. He groaned, stood up and dusted him self off as he looked over at the girls in desperation. "Help me?"

It wasn't how they planned it, but somehow Knuckles and Sonic had created a way to distract the girls. Rouge flew over and grabbed Knuckles' dreadlocks and Wave had Sonic by his quills. The more they struggled, the more they hurt. Knuckles was gritting his teeth because whenever he tried to grab at Sonic, Rouge would dig her nails into his flesh to the point where she would draw blood.

Tails smiled. "Thank you."

Shade finally walked over, her hands folded behind her back. "What where they fighting about, anyways."

Sonic thrashed about. "Nothing!"

Knuckles grinned, before puckering up his lips and making kissy noises. Wave struggled to keep the cerulean hero under control. Wave winced and buckled down a bit, pulling him back now with more force then before. "Jeez, blue boy, you're worse then Jet!" she gasped. Knuckles continued to be difficult, and Sonic was just being plain annoying. He was screeching none sense like 'IT'S NOT TRUE!' and 'LIAR!' to the point where Wave was very tempted to knock him out and steal his wallet. Shade looked at her and instantly realized that it'd be in _every one's_best interest if she restrained the blue blur instead.

**&&**

Amy, Blaze and Cream sighed as they walked down the street for the 3rd time. Blaze looked at the pink girl. "Alright, we need to find someone for me to kiss."

Amy looked at her, shocked. "You? Why you?"

Blaze smiled, bemused, as she looked forward as they continued to walk aimlessly. "Because Cream's 8, nobody's gonna wanna kiss her, and because of your strange fetish with Sonic, you're out of the picture. So that leaves me."

Amy blushed slightly and elbowed her a little harder then she had meant to. "It's not a fetish!"

"Sorry." Blaze replied as she rubbed her arm, wincing a bit. She let out a smile. "Obsession."

Amy glared at her as she folded her arms and huffed, stopping in place. Blaze and Cream gazed back at the stubborn pink hedgehog, who turned her face away from them, giving them the impression that she wasn't going anywhere with them until Blaze apologized. Cream looked over at the lilac cat and saw that the same stubborn look that was apparent in Amy's eyes was dancing dangerously in Blaze's.

"C'mon," Blaze said suddenly, shocking Cream. "we've got to keep moving if we want any chance of beating them. Who knows how long Sonic, Tails and Knuckles can keep them occupied. Knowing Rouge, she'll probably score a kiss from Knuckles and then they'll have one challenge left!"

Amy didn't budge. Cream shifted her weight and looked back at Blaze. _Please?_ she silently begged with her eyes. _For me?_

Blaze knew that there was no way she'd be able to say no to that adorable face. "Amy, Wave and Rouge can steal anything. They're theives, and getting a shirt out Shadow's house will be no problem for them. Wave's a Babylon, and I know that you're aware of how sneaky Rouge can be. It doesn't matter if Shadow is the ultimate life form or not; he's going to go down fast." Blaze continued to stare at Amy until her gaze was finally met with lime green eyes. "If we run into Sonic, you can try and get him to kiss you. Okay?"

Amy chewed on her lower lip lightly, as is debating whether she'd rather give up her pride and streak in public or give in to Blaze and not streak in public. Blaze waited impatiently as Cream looked up at Amy with the same cute stare she had given Blaze. "...Alright." She finally agreed as she let out a devious smile and grabbed her friend's hands, rushing down the road.

**&&**

**Yeah, short chapter. But be happy that I updated at all! I've been crazy busy. Any who, the next chapter will have some kissing in it. Maybe not who you'd expect, though. It's gonna be crazy!**

**Isn't it fun to torture Sonic? *high fives Knux***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!**

**And I'll love you forever!**


	4. Surprise!

**The 4th chapter is finally out! Sound the angels, my friends!...It's sad to say, but I don't have anything else to say other then enjoy and don't flame because of who kisses who, because this story is more-so humor then anything. Yes, there will be hints of romance here and there, but it's mainly humor. Oh, and sorry for the slow update. I promise it'll be faster now. I just had a lot of stuff going on in my life. You understand, right? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you understand yet? I own absolutely nothing!!**

**&&**

Sonic rubbed his face sorely as he sent Knuckles a glare. "Ow." He moaned as his hand brushed up against the sore spot where blood had been spilling out of a few moments before hand. "Thanks, Knucklehead."

Knuckles grinned and shrugged meekly. "What can I say? You were egging me on."

Tails interrupted before another full-fledged battle broke out between the two. "Guys? How are we going to find Blaze, Amy and Cream again? I don't know about you guys, but I feel obliged to help them... they're sorta at a disadvantage." Knuckles gave him a confused glance as Tails shook his head and sighed. "They're considerably younger, minus Blaze."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, lil' bro." Sonic began as he continued to graze his hand over his wound lightly, wincing every once in a while. "Amy and Cream are tough, and believe me when I say that they will find us."

The kitsune nodded immediately. That was highly likely, after all, Amy was in their group. Amy could sniff out Sonic from a mile away. At least that strange talent of hers had finally become useful.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Amy came rushing over, Blaze in hot pursuit and poor Cream was left to doddle behind. They each panted for a bit, catching their breath as the boys all turned to face the females. Blaze cheered lightly. "We finally found you! I was beginning to doubt that Amy was leading us even in the general direction of you guys."

Amy huffed in responce as she turned to Blaze and tapped her own nose. "Don't doubt my Sonic senses, Blaze. They never lie." She managed to reply with a straight face.

The three girls giggled as the boys exchanged glances. How did they bond so fast? Tails couldn't help but feel jealous. Sonic and Knuckles were always at each other's throats and now Amy was comfortable joking about her ability to chase Sonic anywhere with Blaze, of all people? He could of sworn that Blaze grew slightly agitated by that side of the tsundere. "Anyways."

Amy coughed as she turned to the fox. "Anyways." She said back with a small smile. "Mission accomplished! Now, we just have to get the next trial done."

"Which is...?" Knuckles asked, generally interested. Hey, helping these three sure beat playing poker with Sonic all night.

"I don't know if we can tell you." Blaze cut in, exchanging a look with Cream, who was nodding. "Amy, what do you think?"

The pink hedgehog spun around. "Eh? Well, Rouge never said anything against it."

"Okay." Blaze replied and looked back at the dread locked bearing boy. "We have to get a boy to kiss one of us and then get photographic proof of it."

"That's why you said don't kiss them." Tails deducted as Cream smiled at him. "It makes sense now. Before, I have to admit that I thought you were being a little crazy."

"Well, this is Amy we're talking about," Sonic started but was cut off by Amy's elbow. He winced as Amy caught sight of his head. She gasped and moved to inspect it. "NO! Don't touch it, it hurts!" He whined.

Amy somehow managed to move her hand across the wound without Sonic lashing out in pain or whining more then necessary. He didn't the overwhelming shock of pain that seared throughout his head like it had when he touched his wound. If he didn't know any better he'd say it was something bigger, but he settled for it was because she was the team's nurse figure. She shook her head. "Sonic, how'd you manage to do this?"

The blue blur sent Knuckles a dark stare. "Oh, no where," he said through gritted teeth.

Knuckles whistled innocently as Tails decided once again that it was due time to change the subject. "SO! Who are you guys gonna get to kiss you?" He asked innocently.

It humored him to watch Amy send Sonic a quick look before shyly looking away and giggling. Blaze rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, and Cream was picking flowers, completely out of the loop. Knuckles and Tails exchanged looks. "We don't know." Blaze said finally. "We were sorta arguing about that a minute or two ago, right before we found you guys."

"...Aha," Tails said finally, stealing glances at each of the girl's expressions humorously. "I see."

Cream, who was weaving flowers happily, looked over at Tails shyly and giggled before going back to her artwork. The kitsune smiled nervously and averted his gaze away from the rabbit carefully, praying that nobody had seen that. His lucky star was shining today.

"I was thinking that I would kiss someone, maybe." Blaze said, breaking the silence. "I mean, I can't see either of these two scoring a kiss." Amy sent her a dirty look. "WHAT?"

Amy blew raspberry at her. "That's right, keep making fun of the short girl. Some day you'll all see."

"It wasn't because your short, it was because you're annoying as hell." Knuckles mused dimly. Amy whipped out her hammer and attempted to bash his head in but missed by a thread. "AH! What was that for!"

"You jerk!" She roared as she swung once more at him. She clipped the side of his head slightly and sent him flying to the ground. Angry and revenge hungry, Knuckles jumped to his feet and threw a punch at her. On the sidelines, Blaze, Sonic and Tails all stared blankly at the two while Cream continued to pick flowers.

Blaze gazed at Sonic. "What?"

"Do something!" She commanded as she pointed towards the fight. "She's your girlfriend!"

"She's no-" He stopped short of a word once he spotted Blaze's hand lighting up with flames. "Alright. I'll go deal with my girlfriend."

"That's what I thought." Blaze said smugly.

Sonic stood behind Amy, who was still swinging her hammer around as if her life depended on it and grabbed her by the waist. Amy whipped around, ready to strike whoever was bold enough to grab her in such a tender area but was stopped by a pair of lips smashing against hers. She dropped her hammer in shock. Knuckles dropped his jaw in shock. Blaze smirked, whipped out her camera phone and took a few pictures while Tails screamed 'I KNEW IT!'

Cream was still obliviously picking flowers, off in her own little world. In fact, she was humming too.

Sonic let go of her and backed away, wiping his lips. Amy stared at him, wide eyed, blushing up a storm and babbling like an idiot. He half- laughed and she fainted on the spot. "Well." Knuckles began. "All you had to do was ask us to stop, you know. No need to give her false ideas."

"Pssh, false." Tails snickered as Blaze high fived him. "I knew it all along."

Sonic glared at his little brother. "That was to shut her up and to help them! Now they only have one challenge left, right Blaze?" Blaze nodded, still grinning at him. "Jeez!"

Cream walked over and looked at Amy, generally perplexed. "What happened to Miss Amy?"

"Sonic." Blaze said simply as she lugged Amy onto her back. "Let's go Cream, we've gotta get to Shadow's house fast."

Blaze ran off towards the car with Cream in hot pursuit. Knuckles and Tails smiled at each other and then looked at Sonic, who eyed them carefully. They continued giving him a creepy stare. "What?"

"_SONIC AND AMY, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!" They sang as they pranced around. Knuckles made kissy noises and Tails laughed like a mad man. Sonic huffed and ran off. "YOU CAN'T DENY IT, SONIC!

**&&**

**Poor Sonic. Well, then again, if he's going to pull stunts like that then of course he's going to be terrorized because of it. But it's fun to torture him....**

**Next chapter we find out what happened with Rouge, Wave and Shade.**

**Initially I had planned Tails to kiss Cream but I thought that this would be funnier in the long run.**

**That's it! R & R!**


End file.
